Divine Seers Tears, Divine Guardians Love
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara doesn't believe it...until she see's it. With tears, and worries of failure, comes a confession. A confession that changes both of them. This is another take on their confession. Keyara belongs to me, others to rightful owners.


It wasn't something Keyara allowed herself to think even possible. He had never cried, not in front of Shulk, not in front of the Antiqua family, not in front of her. Keyara sighed, and shook her head, it had to be a rumor.

_'Alvis does not cry over anything.'_ Keyara thought, and snarled.

How could people be naive enough to think the Divine Seer could cry? He was divine, he was calm, collected. Alvis was suppose to show little to no emotion by Antiqua standards...so...why did she desperately wish the rumors were true?

_'Why do I want them to be true? If it is true, it means...he's actually showing emotion for something, or someone. If it's true...what changed him?'_ Keyara thought, and continued walking toward Outlook park, hoping to clear her head.

When she arrived, she saw someone that surprised her. Alvis was there, but what surprised her was the sorrowful look he had. He had never shown sorrow that bad, and the melancholy look was still there as well.

_'What is wrong with-?'_ Keyara's thoughts stopped when she saw Alvis close his eyes tightly.

Alvis leaned his head and laid a hand over his eyes, and Keyaras' breath caught when she saw a tear leak past under his eyes, and his body shake with sobs. Keyara placed her hands over her mouth in surprise...she never thought he could cry. She knew every being of Bionis could cry, even Machina, but she thought Alvis threw that ability away. But, what was he crying about?

"I'm a failure." Alvis said, and Keyaras' eyes widened in shock.

"I couldn't stop Zanza from taking over Shulk. I couldn't stop Soren from dying. I couldn't stop Gadolt from dying." Alvis said, and Keyara sighed sadly, he was thinking about the actually beings of Bionis, not those that were made before the world was destroyed.

"And I couldn't stop the hell that Keyara went through." Alvis said, catching Keyaras' attention.

"I couldn't protect her...what the hell am I good for? I promised...I promised I'd protect her, no matter what. What use was that promise if I broke it?" Alvis said, and removed his hand, allowing Keyara to see his teary, blue eyes, full of sorrow.

_'Alvis...'_ Keyara thought, sadly.

"What do I do?! Zanza even controlled her, and I couldn't stop it! She nearly died because of my stupidity, and lack of timing! Why...why does she have to suffer like this?!" Alvis shouted, before he laid his head in his hands, sobbing harder.

Keyara stiffened, and looked away, remembering what happened two weeks ago. After they defeated Dickson, they decided to leave and restock on items before attacking Zanza, but Keyara, who Zanza forced into submission to control her, attacked them. After she used Ether Release to prevent herself from killing them, they took her back to the Colony to recover, same with the others. They all forgave her, including Alvis, but it seemed Alvis was hit hard by it.

"I...I want to protect her. Damn it, I love her, and I want to protect her!" Alvis shouted, and hit the bench, even as the tears came faster.

Keyara gasped, ran towards him, and hugged him, shocking him.

"K-Keyara? What're you-?" Alvis stopped when he saw her crying, even as he felt his own tears run down his face.

"S-stop...just stop blaming yourself." Keyara stated, voice cracking.

"Keyara...I can't. What happened to you was my fault, because I saw it happen, and thought I had saved you. But then...I should've felt Zanza was controlling you." Alvis said, turned toward her, and hugged her.

Keyara looked up at him, and her eyes said everything. She heard him, and he sighed, knowing he would have to explain.

"Why'd you hide it? Why did you hide the tears? You're feelings?" Keyara questioned, and hugged him tighter, and Alvis sighed.

"I couldn't let Zanza know how I felt, but look what that did. And I wanted to stay strong, for Shulk...for you." Alvis said, and smoothed her hair out, watching as the black strands went through his fingers.

"You didn't have to hide your feelings though." Keyara said, and Alvis looked at her, confused.

"What do you-?" Alvis was wide eyed as Keyara kissed him, silencing him.

Alvis was shocked, but her kiss told him everything. Alvis slowly closed his eyes, and kissed back, allowing his feelings to be said in the kiss as well. Keyara broke the contact for air, and smiled at him, even as she was flushed.

"I feel the same, you idiot." Keyara teased, and Alvis smiled at her, before he hugged her again, in which she returned the gesture.


End file.
